lif3webfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor's Guide
In this guide, I will be extensively covering just how to restore damaged, broken, rotten and sometimes even dead bodies in Lifeweb. This guide will be most appropriate/useful to you If you're playing the fate of a Serpent or Esculap as i will be going through things like surgery which other fates/classes/roles simply cannot do (successfully) due to lack of skill/stats. The medical system in Lifeweb is REALLY fucking complicated and it goes without saying that it requires extensive knowledge, nerves of steel and sharp focus to become an even remotely competent Serpent/Esculap. I will start out with simpler things and then progress into more obscure territories. The 'Human' Body To have any fucking clue as to what you're doing as a practitioner of medicine, you will need to know all the different parts of the body that you can (atleast) interact with. To not beat around the bush, here it is, currently targeting the chest (note the red glow) For things to target, you've got from top to bottom: * Top of Head/Skull (Head) * Entire Face (Head) * Left and Right Eyes / Eye Sockets (Head) * Lips/Mouth (Head) * Neck/Throat (Head) * Upper Chest/Torso (Chest) * Stomach/Belly (Chest) * Groin/Dick/Pussy/Anus (Groin) * Left and Right Arms (Limb) * Left and Right Hands (Limb) * Left and Right Legs (Limb) * Left and Right Feet (Limb) They are all sometimes vaguely sectioned off into the bracket categories when you do certain actions such as scanning the chest/stomach of someone with a medical scanner (or the head/face/mouth/throat) will reveal the exact same results. This is different for limbs, however as they are individual parts. First Aid This is important for both doctors and average players to learn. First aid in the Lifeweb can generally be boiled down to: * Stopping bleeding * Stopping sources causing said bleeding, AKA angry bums with switch-blades * Stopping & Treating heart-attacks While there are many different kinds of bleeding, we'll be focusing on the "external" ones for now. Here are the most common scenarios either you will be facing yourself or another player seeking your help. # Did a guy (or you) just get sliced by a dull kitchen knife or by a weak sword in the leg? Expect minor anatomical damage and surface skin bleeding that can be stopped completely with a bandage, small chance for an infection. # Did a guy just get stabbed cleanly once in the head with a switch-blade, AKA bum? Expect anatomical damage and a deep bleeding wound with a solid chance for an infection and perhaps even brain damage. He will need sutures using a surgical needle, disinfectant (gotten from the Esculap's personal house in the keep inside a freezer or bought from the Sanctuary vendor for roughly 20-30 obols usually) and bandaging. # Did a guy just get stabbed multiple times in the same leg by a bunch of hobos but miraculously nowhere else? Expect heavy anatomical damage and multiple bleeding wounds that will all require individual suturing (suturing several times with a Surgical Needle on the same limb) followed by disinfectant and bandaging. # Did an idiotic blacksmith forget about managing his hydration & stamina levels and entered cardiac arrest after trying to make some bad quality copper dildos? Grab a nearby Redemption Xell (Portable Defibrillator) and shock him repeatedly until you can no longer do so. This will (often) stabilize the patient long enough for him to regain consciousness and panic-drink water. No water means that more heart-attacks will follow and thus, more dying so make sure he gets a healthy excess of it. Sometimes though, CPR may be necessary (chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth) to compliment and fully stabilize both the heart and the patient to make him wake up. If "shit hits the fan", he will not be able to drink damage and will instead begin to suffer liver damage from acute dehydration (signaled by vomiting and medical scannning chest to get notified of organ damage as the liver will shut down from lack of water) so you will need to force-feed him water instead or just throw him in the bin for being an idiot. Heart-attacks can be a little complicated (depending on the cause) as what happens with them first is the heart gets a BPM of 180-190+. You can also see If they have a heart-attack by simply examining them. During this, the player will get a prompt saying "Oooh.. My Heart!" before he'll get knocked unconscious indefinitely. This will last for a few minutes (depending on the overall health-state of the patient) which makes it relatively easy to treat if intercepted early but shortly after, the heart will stop all-together and with that, the player enters the "Knocking on Death's Door" state where he will suffer massive oxygen damage as all blood stops flowing. The body and all It's parts will also start their timers to begin rotting (although this will obviously take quite a while) that won't stop as long as there is no pulse. To treat this condition, shocking (if possible) with the Redemption Xell needs to be done in combination (swapped in-between or at the same time if there's more people that can help) with CPR chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth, the latter being particularly important as the major damage & overall cause of death from heart-attacks/no pulse is suffocation-based. Infections Moving on from First Aid comes the first complicated part of doctoring. Let's begin it by talking about the different states that bodyparts & limbs can have. First up, Infections! Why are they significant? If a bodypart is not promptly disinfected using surgical disinfectant after an injury or damage/status has been sustained on it (surgery included), it will (depending on the injury/what instrument was used to cause it) get infected and after that, things will only worsen in the following order: # INFECTED: A hand is infected followed by a stab-wound inflicted by a switch-blade wielding bum. The stab-victim will get some text prompts like "My hand is festering!" to signal the progress of this. The hand is bandaged and left ignored. # ROTTING: The hand will continue to fester until the flesh itself will begin to rot. At this point, the hand will become unusable and if left to fester even further, the rot will spread upwards to also have the arm It's attached to begin rotting. Contrary to popular belief, rot CAN be treated but It requires Embalming Fluid which only the Mortus (Lifeweb building) have. The most common treatment in the Sanctuary is to simply amputate the limb affected with it. If It's the chest or head your patient is fucked unless he gets Embalming Fluid injected very quickly. This is rarely done however as rot progresses fairly quickly into.. # NECROSIS: '''At this point, the hand (and very likely the arm & chest It's attached to) is beyond saving. If you have a patient with this, you've either fucked up very badly by not disinfecting whatever wound he had. This state is basically a limb or body-part being extra rotten for a while before eventually just turning into nothing but bones. There's also something called '''ANATOMICAL DAMAGE '''which boils down to skin bruising/trauma that can only be healed through sleep. It's only symptoms are pain so It's often not too relevant to someone's critical well being. Body-parts & Internals Moving on from infections are the actual internal bodyparts of (for now) limbs. Meaning, hands, feet, legs and arms. "Well, what's in them"? The same shit that you can expect in real life and that is: * '''TENDON / TENDONS, AKA critical parts of connective muscle tissue that allow motion. If these are damaged, AKA cut in whatever limb/hand/foot, you won't be able to use that specific part until It's been fixed. * ARTERY / ARTERIES, AKA blood pipes. If these are cut (often from stabs or deep slices) the victim will VERY rapidly begin to lose blood. Fixing these on anyone that comes into sanctuary should be your #1 priority if the person is alive. If he's a corpse, It can wait. The neck has an extra big artery that will leak almost twice as much blood which is something to consider fixing first If a patient has blood "Gushing forth" from the neck upon inspection. * BONE / BONES, the things that allow you to support all that blood, muscle and flesh to stand upright. Break it on your limbs and It will be same case as with the tendons, unusable with a distinct side-effect of massive amounts of pain. There are no different severity of "Broken" bones in Lifeweb, only equally affecting fractures. It is very rare for there to be more than one of these broken in any limb at any given time as any assailant (both player and NPC) will break bone/cut tendon from one limb before moving onto the next, hand > leg > neck etc. Other "Internal" parts that can be damaged in the Lifeweb human body is: * Vocal Chords. If these are cut by either a slice or stab to the throat, the victim (or you) will not be able to talk properly whatsoever. Trying to say "Hi" with a torn vocal cord will come out as "ECC.........HUU...UFE" or similar. * Spine. As far as I know, It has two different possible damages. One is a temporary one that can be gotten from falling. It will paralyze both legs and feet and can be identified by scanning said legs. Time and sleep are the only things required for it to go away. As for the other, It is a "permanent" one, It will paralyze someone neck-down, disabling them from doing even the most basic motions such as drinking from a sink (leaving them extremely helpless) and It can also be gotten from falling and "Head-wrenching". To fix, It requires very expensive surgery which we'll go through later. * Dick & Balls. Yep, these made it in and believe it or not, they are what makes up an entire "groin" for a man. While the balls cannot be tampered with, a dick can be cut off using a scalpel, targeting the groin and pressing MMB. The existence of the balls can only be "noticed" by kicking a male into the groins. A special "painful grunt" noise will be played along with said male falling over onto the ground for a short stun-effect. Girls don't have them so they can only have their groins be "Destroyed" through magical/unnatural occurrences and If they do get destroyed, you'll actually need to give them a dick transplant to fix them and while It will fix their groins, they won't be able to keep the actual dicks due to the code restricting dickgirls to donators only. * The Brain. Perhaps the organ with the least interaction in the game, the brain is "you", the player. It is what allows you to control the body and It's the thing crying for you to indulge your vice, eat, drink, piss and shit all the time while also moaning about there being too much pain or too little pleasure. If it is destroyed, you cannot be brought back without very rare magic/unnatural means. * EYE / EYES. They are what allow you to see the world. If one out of two is gone, your angle of vision will be impaired on the side where the eye is missing. Internal Organs Onto the "Meaty" topic. The internal organs that every "human" body has in Lifeweb and their functions are: -'HEART -- Pumping blood, keeping the body from rotting. If damaged, massive bloodloss will occur.' - -'LEFT KIDNEY -- Filters out toxins. If damaged, uncontrolled peeing will occur.' - -'RIGHT KIDNEY -- Filters out toxins. If damaged, uncontrolled peeing will occur.' - -'GUTS/ENTRAILS -- Allows you to poop out both digested food and metabolized toxins. If damaged, blood-loss and the lack of the ability to poo may occur.' - -'LUNGS -- Allows you to breathe, adding actual oxygen to the blood that is in your veins. If damaged, coughing blood, suffocation damage and "gasping" for air will occur.' - -'STOMACH -- Allows you to eat. If damaged, uncontrolled blood vomiting will occur.' - -'LIVER -- Filters out toxins. If damaged, uncontrolled vomiting will occur.' - - To decisively figure out if someone has organ damage or not, you need to target the chest (or stomach) and scan them with a medical scanner. It will vaguely tell you that "Internal organ damage has been detected, surgical intervention needed!". More often than not however, the symptoms of organ damage will be enough of a sign for an experienced Serpent/Esculap. For further confirmation to see just what organ is damaged, you need to open someone up and visually inspect every organ. The usual "hints" are bleeding, holes, yellow fluids and sometimes even dots. To fix them, all you need is the surgery skill and a surgical needle. If you're unsure which organ is damaged, simply click on all of them with a surgical needle. Surgery Someone will every game of Lifeweb no matter the circumstances sustain serious, "permanent" injury that require surgical intervention to repair. To fix them up, you need to strip them of any clothes/garments/armor blocking the injured area, put them on a table, have significant surgery skill and all the surgical instruments required for whatever you're fixing nearby. As you need to cut into people, Surgery ALWAYS works hand-in-hand with First-aid which means with every surgery, you're also gonna need surgical needles and bandages aplenty along with the actual surgery tools themselves while also having your intent be put on HELPFUL. Anything else will result in slicing/stabbing/gouging when holding tools. People you are going to operate on more often than not will have bandages along with clothes covering the parts that need fixing as a part of First Aid. To REMOVE BANDAGES, you need to set your intent to GRAB, target the location in question and then RMB (Right mouse button) to unbandage someone. All of these actions are done with M1 (Mouse 1) unless otherwise specified. * FRACTURES / BROKEN BONES: -- Target the area of the body that has the bone fracture, take the SCALPEL, make an incision, take the BONE SETTLER and put the bone back into position, once It's done, take the BONE GEL and apply it to the bone you've just re-settled, wait for it to finish then suture the incision using a SURGICAL NEEDLE (may have to suture several times if there's other injuries/wounds), once done suturing, disinfect the wound using SURGICAL DISINFECTANT, if the incision is still bleeding, apply a bandage on it. * TORN TENDONS: -- Target the limb that has the torn tendon, take the SCALPEL and make an incision, then take a SURGICAL NEEDLE and SUTURE the tendon. Once sutured, suture the incision you just made with the same SURGICAL NEEDLE. Once done suturing, disinfect the wound using SURGICAL DISINFECTANT, if the sutured incision is still bleeding, apply a bandage on it. * INTERNAL RUPTURED ARTERY / ARTERIES: -- Target the area of the body that has the ruptured artery, take the SCALPEL to make an incision, after making an incision, take a SURGICAL NEEDLE and SUTURE the artery. If there are no other injuries but the patient has less than 60-80% blood, take the BLOOD INJECTOR and INJECT BLOOD. Once it's done, grab a SURGICAL NEEDLE and suture the incision. Once done suturing, disinfect the wound using SURGICAL DISINFECTANT, if the incision is still bleeding, apply a bandage on it * EXTERNAL RUPTURED ARTERY / ARTERIES: -- Target the area of the body (normally neck or lack-thereof-limbs), grab a SURGICAL NEEDLE and SUTURE the arteries shut. * BLOOD LOSS / CRITICAL BLOOD LEVELS: -- Target an area and take the SCALPEL to make an incision, after making an incision, take the BLOOD INJECTOR and INJECT BLOOD. Once it's done, grab a SURGICAL NEEDLE and suture the incision. Once done suturing, disinfect the wound using SURGICAL DISINFECTANT, if the incision is still bleeding, apply a bandage on it, although remember that cutting people up when they are not in need of other surgeries is sometimes considered wasteful when you can do it at the end of another existing surgery. * LIMB AMPUTATION/REMOVAL: -- Target the limb (or even neck) in question, grab a SCALPEL and click MMB (Middle mouse button) to make an incision. After making the incision, click MMB again to amp Category:Guides